Keeper of Music (on hold)
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: shuned from the griffon's because of his music he now is a travler in equestria trying to find a pony who loves his music enough to let him stay.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Wild Remix. I am known for my music all around Equestria. And that is not a good thing. My music is so bad to the griffons that they told all of Equestria to not let me play my music or else I will be hunted down. I guess I might as well say what I look like. I have a cutie mark of a record with 3 scratches on it. I am white coated with a neon mane. I was on my way down a path when I heard something behind me. I turned around but I saw nothing. I started to walk down the path again when I heard it again. When I turned around I saw nothing again. I started to walk again but I ran into something. When I looked up I saw that I had run into a bear. "Uh hello…. I… got to go!" I said as I ran around the bear. While I was running I looked behind me occasionally to make sure that it wasn't following me. When I realized that it wasn't following me I slowed down. When I looked back one last time. I ran into something causing it to shriek. When I got up I realized I had run into a light yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and tail. "Oh sorry for running into you. You okay?" I asked the Pegasus.

"Well... uh. I seem to be okay…. What about… you?" she asked me.

"I am okay. Is there a town anywhere around here?" I asked.

"The only town near here is where I live. Which is Ponyville." She said.

"My names Wild Remix. What's yours?" I asked.

"I am Fluttershy." She said.

"Well nice to meet you Fluttershy. How far till we get to town?" I asked.

"Well it isn't that much farther up the path. I could take you there. If that's what you want?" she said.

"I would like that. So you haven't heard about me?" I asked as we started walking down the path.

"No I can't say that I have. So what does your cutie mark mean?" she asked.

"I rather not say right now. What about yours?" I asked.

"Well I help keep the animals in check." She says. We soon reach a tree that has been turned into a house. "You live here?" I asked.

"Yes I do live here. You here in Ponyville visiting relatives?" she asked.

"No I am not. I am just here trying to get away from the world." I said.

"Well do you have a place to stay?" she asked curiously.

"No I do not. I am going to look around town. Well I will see you later Fluttershy. Nice meting you." I said. I walked down the path into town and it was a beautiful sight. I saw a group of earth ponies pulling a wagon and I saw a pink earth ponies bounding towards me. I stopped and when she reached me she looked me over. "I don't think I have ever seen you here before. You new in Ponyville? Cause if you are it means THAT I GET TO THROW A PARTY." She yelled running off. "That is one crazy pony." I said before continuing walking. I looked all around the town and there were no places to stay for the night so I decided to worry about it until I needed it. I saw a couple beavers carrying a log so I decided to follow them. I followed them for a few minutes before we finally reached the dam. I watched them for a little bit. Clop clop clopity clop clop slap.

Clop clop clopity clop clop slap

Clop clop clopity clop clop slap

Clopity clopity clopity clopity

Clopity clopity clopity slap slap

Clopity clopity clopity slap slap

The animals heard me and they started to get into tune.

Slap…slap… slap clop slap.

Clopity clopity clopity slap slap

Clopity clopity clopity slap slap

Just then I heard a noise behind me and when I turned around it was Fluttershy. "Uh I'm sorry for listening. I'll go now." She said before starting to fly off.

"No wait. You don't have to go. Except now you know what my cutie mark is. I make music with the help of animals." I said getting no reaction from her. "So you're not scared?"

"No I can't say that I am. In fact I really like your music. I sometimes make music with my animals but it never had rhythm." She said flying slowly over to me.

"Well the griffons don't like it because after doing it a while it sticks to the animals and they don't change back without lots of practice of not doing it." I say causing her to gasp.

"Well if you only do it with a certain group of animals then it won't be a problem." She suggested.

"Well that sounds like a good idea." I said giving her a little smile.

"So you got a place to stay?" she asked.

"No I did not. Might check back in a little bit." I said causing her to frown a little bit before her face brightened up.

"Well how about you stay with me for now. If you want to." She said.

"You sure? I might be a bit of a burden." I said.

"No it will be no worries at all. As long as you don't mind sleeping on the couch." She said.

"Well okay then. When do you want me to be there?" I asked.

"Oh well anytime is good. If that's what you want?" she said.

"I'm okay with that. I just have one question. Do you really want me to stay with you for now?" I asked again just to be sure.

"Yes I am sure. Come along angel. Time to go home." I heard her say before she walked off. I know that I should feel lucky. But why do I feel like I am unlucky.


	2. MERRY CHRISMAS

Hey guys and girls reading this story I got a few things to say. First of all I wanted to post this on Christmas but due to me not owning a laptop I was in Maryland with my cousins/nieces, aunts/sister, uncle/brother and along with their newborn baby Amelia who was born a couple days before Christmas. But I would like to say

MERRY CHRISMAS

Well that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.


	3. Chapter 2

As I followed her back to her house I went inside with her and found multiple animals in there. There were squirrels, chipmunks, birds, even a bear. As I looked in amazement before I realized that she took care of animals. As I closed the door I saw Fluttershy feeding the animals. So I decided to help. After we were all done feeding the animals I saw that it had turned nighttime. "I'll sleep on the couch if you don't mind." I told her. As she smiled a little and started going up the stairs I made myself comfortable and I fell asleep.

In my dream world I watched animals making some music that I had given them. Then the sky turned red as blood and there were fires everywhere and also animals on the ground with blood around them. Then I started to hear yelling and when I looked towards where it was coming from I saw white ponies in gold armor running at me with spears. Then when they saw me. Some of them threw their spears at me and they landed near me and I started to run. I ran through the forest seeing body after body of animals and ponies. As I was running I met a dead end before I could even notice so I ran straight into the rock wall knocking me to the ground. When I got up I saw that I got cornered and I heard the ponies stop behind me. When I turned around all I saw were multiple spears hurling towards me before I sat up rather quickly from the strange nightmare. I was panting and sweating so much that I could fill buckets. As I got off the couch I found that it was still nighttime. As I walked away from the window I decided to take a walk outside to help clear my mind. As I quietly exited the house I took a walk down the path. As I was walking down the path I thought about my life so far. I had been thrown out, kicked, dropped, chased, you name it. Out of every town that had heard of me. Also while walking I started to try and think of a new tune for my journal I always kept with me when I first left my home town. Just then I thought I heard talking but I put it out of my mind as I started to walk back to Fluttershy's. I also always wanted to make a band with some of my friends before they all threw me out like trash after they used me to make them a bunch of songs I made. They used me to become famous and I was bucking mad afterwards. As I reached Fluttershy's house once again I walked back inside quietly and I found her awake. "morning." She told me.

"Morning back to you Fluttershy. Time to feed the animals?" I asked.

"Almost time. So what are you going to be doing today?" she asked.

"I don't know. Maybe work on some songs in my journal." I said.

"You write songs as well. Can I see one?" she asked.

"I can actually sing you one if you want." I said.

"That would be nice."

_I come for you no matter what_

_I will always try and never fail_

_All because you are mine and I am yours_

_We have beeeeen together_

_For who knows how long_

_So I will always stay_

_With you no matter what._

_But if I ever do leave you its only because_

_I have died and moved on but I willllll._

_I willllll_

_Always remember yoooou._

_Remember yoooou._

_Re-mem-ber you._

As soon as I finished my song I looked at Fluttershy and she was crying a little. "That was so beautiful." She told me.

"I have been working on it for a while now." I said.

"You should maybe make a singing group or maybe a band that had actually formed a year ago." She said. Instantly I walked out the door and I knew that she didn't know what she just said that I stormed out of the house. As I reached a ridge near a pond I sat down on a rock and sighed. Just then I heard a twig snap behind me. "I know your there Fluttershy." I said as I turned around and she stepped into view out of a bush. "What did I say to make you walk off?" she asked walking over.

"band." I said. "The band that formed a year ago used to be my best friends. We were going to make a band together until they threw me out because all they needed me for was songs that I made." I said causing her to gasp.

"So they used you?" she asked.

"Yes they did. But I actually have a secret that I had kept ever since they threw me out." I said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"But you must promise never to tell anypony." She nodded in reply. I then walked over to the pond and I put my hoof into the water for a few minutes. When I took it out she gasped. Because my entire hoof that went into the water changed color, to blue. "So you dyed your coat? Why?" she asked.

"So then I can try to change who I am. I felt like my entire personality broke when I found out that they used me. "I don't ever want to be used again unless it was with my consent." I said walked over and putting my hoof onto her shoulder.

"But why do you change who you are? Why don't you just act your like yourself." She said. She actually had a point there.

"Fine. I will. Give me a moment." As I ran and jumped into the pond the dye started to wash away. As I stepped out my mane was now light green, light blue, and white and also my body was now blue. My cutie mark remained the same. "Thanks for showing me what I had to do. So what's happening today anyway?" I asked.

"Well… um… you got a welcome party later today. That is… I you want to go." She said.

"I'll go. Sounds like some fun." I said as we both smiled.

"Well then let me finish my chores and I can show you around town." She said as she started to walk away. And I just stayed there and worked on my songs.


End file.
